


Beasts of Prey / Хищники

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Serious Injuries, chiyoh history, chiyoh pov, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Постфинал. История глазами Чийо] Она никогда не представляла себя в роли надзирателя. Скорее уж егеря. Она была охранником, стерегущим редкое животное от браконьеров. Не столь уникальное, но редкое и потому необыкновенно прекрасное, как амурский леопард или южнокитайский тигр. Их малая численность и принадлежность к видам, находящимся под угрозой исчезновения, говорят о том, что они должны быть защищены любой ценой. Потому она простила Ганнибалу его природу и пришла к согласию сама с собой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beasts of Prey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680634) by [xzombiexkittenx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzombiexkittenx/pseuds/xzombiexkittenx). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5124098  
> *****  
> ✒ P. S. Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

В свой первый год жизни в поместье семьи Лектер Чийо очень боялась охотничьих собак, которых держал граф. У него была целая свора борзых, первая встреча с которыми стала для неё настоящим потрясением. Тогда они только что вернулись с охоты, окровавленные от длинных морд до меха на спине и боках, слипшегося и красного. Поначалу она решила, что они ранены, но потом увидела волчью тушу, подвешенную на седле лошади, и всё поняла.  
  
После того случая она очень долго не могла спокойно реагировать на собак. Её ночные кошмары проносились сквозь тьму леса, окружающего её новый дом, спасаясь бегством в незнакомой ночи, и свора с воем гналась за ней, дыша кровью в затылок. Они вгрызались в неё острыми зубами и притаскивали в поместье, всю изодранную до непотребства. Всякий раз рассказывая истории, пожилая дама твердила ей: бойся волков. Однако, если даже волки со всех ног удирают от борзых графа Лектера, не их ли — этих собак — прежде всего стоит бояться?  
  
И Чийо боялась их — до того дня, как одна из сук разродилась тремя крошечными и беспомощными слепышами, одного из которых госпожа Мурасаки вверила ей. _Присматривай за ней,_ сказала она. _Заботься. Стань ей другом и опорой._  
  
Очень трудно бояться того, кто столь отчаянно в тебе нуждается, и покуда щенок рос, клыкастый и когтистый страх из прошлого затирался, как страшный сон. Незаметно он приобрёл личность, игривую, обожающую полениться и беззаветно преданную тому, кто о нём заботился.  
  
В самый первый раз Чийо увидела Ганнибала как истощённое, угловатое существо, грязное и побитое. Он не разговаривал, и она не могла с уверенностью сказать: причина в том, что он просто не хотел или же не мог. Граф не представлял, как быть с полудиким племянником, однако Чийо уже научилась, как любить того, кого вверяют под твою защиту, и первым делом решила заслужить расположение Ганнибала, предложив ему тёплую ванну и ужин.   
  
Но как только она проявила намерение его раздеть, тот зарычал на неё зверем, попытался вырваться из рук, расцарапывая их до крови, и выскочить в соседнюю комнату. Чийо отпустила его и уселась на полу, держа на ладони ломоть ещё тёплого хлеба с пластинкой чеддера и несколькими полосками ветчины сверху. Из комнаты было не выйти, поэтому он мерил её шагами, ходя от стены к стене, иногда приближаясь к Чийо на пару шагов, словно обдумывая возможность напасть.  
  
Она же просто выжидала, на японском рассказывая Ганнибалу о совершенно пустячных, но таких успокаивающих вещах пониженным, ласковым тоном. Звучание незнакомой речи заставляло его невольно прислушиваться и постепенно, практически незаметно подползать ближе. И когда он был уже в зоне досягаемости, она протянула ему больше еды. Он ел жадно и быстро, набивая в рот столько, что едва мог прожевать, и почти сразу заглатывал, при этом не сводя с Чийо глаз.  
  
Всеми правдами и неправдами она всё-таки уговорила его помыться. Был какой-то острый, умный блеск в его глазах, когда смотрел на неё, почти не мигая, пока она присаживалась на табурет возле ванны. Он ни звука не издал, когда она промывала мелкие порезы, разбросанные по всему его телу, или когда вычёсывала вшей из его волос. Она была почти уверена, что ночью он удерёт из особняка, умчится в чащу леса вместе с волками. Вместо этого он пришёл и лёг у неё под дверью, завернувшись в стащенное с собственной кровати одеяло.  
  
Когда Чийо отперла дверь, он просочился в комнату вслед за ней. Он был такой маленький, когда свернулся с ней рядышком в плотный клубок, и только острые коленки и локти подтыкали её в бок. Она перебирала и разглаживала его волосы, пропуская мягкие пряди между пальцев, и в конце концов сон сморил его. Чийо бдела над ним всю ночь, притягивая ближе, когда его конечности начинали дрыгаться во сне, ласковым прикосновением прогоняя тревогу, заставлявшую его хмурить лоб.  
  
С тех пор Ганнибал хвостом следовал за ней всюду, куда бы она ни пошла. Она наблюдала, как он меняется. За новую жизнь он схватился с полной решимостью, приобретая какую-то патологическую одержимость чистотой: мыл руки до скрипящей алой кожи, не выносил ни малейшего пятнышка на своей одежде и ревностно охранял своё личное пространство, каждая деталь в пределах которого имела строго определённое место и положение. Обедал он за общим столом вместе со всеми, но прятал еду у себя в комнате, набивая в подушку и рассовывая по ящикам; Чийо иногда замечала, как он таскает объедки со стола и с кухни. Как-то раз, увидев собак, поскуливающих под дверью в его комнату, она вошла проверить и увидела тельца нескольких убитых крыс, сложенных вместе. Для чего Ганнибал их оставил, она даже думать не хотела, но не стала их трогать. Ведь известно, что отнимать кость у изголодавшейся собаки — плохая идея.  
  
Литовка, суровая женщина, заведующая на кухне, часто ловила Ганнибала на таскании продуктов из кладовки. Чийо, однажды заставшая эту сцену, подумала, что та слишком строга была к Ганнибалу, безжалостно браня его и потрясая деревянной ложкой, до тех пор пока мальчик не обнажил зубы в зверином оскале. Но потом женщина сказала, что если его так тянет на кухню, то пускай ей помогает, и Ганнибал вскоре успокоился. Десятью минутами спустя Чийо, кажется, поняла, на что похожа любовь с первого взгляда, видя, как Ганнибал замешивает тесто для хлеба. Что ещё более удивительно, его даже не беспокоила мука на одежде и прилипшее к рукам тесто. Тогда он улыбнулся впервые за время их знакомства.  
  
После того случая все его навязчивые страхи ушли, и пробудилась естественная свирепость. Наконец-то он заговорил. Наконец-то перестал ныкать объедки и душить крыс. Он прибавил в весе и всё чаще улыбался. Чийо наблюдала, как со временем странный мальчик превращается в странного молодого человека. Если он вообще был когда-то человеком. Окружающие старательно не помнили одичалое существо, коим он впервые появился в этом доме.  
  
Но она никогда не обманывалась мыслью, будто Ганнибал безобиден. Членом их семьи по-настоящему он так и не стал. Он словно постоянно пребывал в поиске себя. Он не нашёл того, что искал, ни в одной из парижских школ-интернатов, ни в американском университете. Не нашёл этого ни в работе врачом скорой помощи, ни в разумах своих пациентов, ни в телах, что оставлял за собой. И Чийо, оставшаяся один на один со своим пленником, начала думать, что Ганнибал обречён до конца жизни скитаться по этой земле в одиночестве. После многих горьких лет она пожелала ему оказаться в такой же изоляции, в которой он оставил её. Но ведь нельзя всерьёз гневаться на зверя из-за его натуры.  
  
Она никогда не представляла себя в роли надзирателя. Скорее уж егеря. Она была охранником, стерегущим редкое животное от браконьеров. Не столь уникальное, но редкое и потому необыкновенно прекрасное, как амурский леопард или южнокитайский тигр. Их малая численность и принадлежность к видам, находящимся под угрозой исчезновения, говорят о том, что они должны быть защищены любой ценой. Потому она простила Ганнибалу его природу и пришла к согласию сама с собой.  
  
Уилл Грэм своим появлением перевернул её жизнь с ног на голову. Он произвёл впечатление человека, убегающего от чего-то. Наполовину хищник, наполовину жертва. Он, перелетевший океан в погоне за тенью, поначалу вызвал у неё неопределённое отношение, но вскоре она разглядела в нём отпечаток, оставленный Ганнибалом. Который её саму оставил с психологическим Гордиевым узлом, связанным из вопросов милосердия и прощения. Уилл же выглядел как человек, потерявший уже всякое терпение для загадок. Он искал ответов. И спровоцировал её, потому что хотел понять, что она намерена делать.  
  
Чийо задалась вопросом, из жестокости или же из милосердия произрастали его действия, если, разумеется, он сам знал на это ответ. Он захотел посмотреть, что она сделает, но также он освободил её пленника — в том или ином смысле. В конечном счёте единственный раз, когда его мотивы проявились более-менее ясно, был тогда, когда он превратил её заключённого в нечто прекрасное. Тогда она всё поняла. Увидела то же, что Ганнибал рассмотрел в нём, то, что Уилл старательно хоронил как можно глубже в себе и одновременно извлекал наружу. Оба они были необыкновенной породы: он и Ганнибал.  
  
Чийо могла бы позволить Уиллу поехать вместе с ней во Флоренцию, могла бы усмирить кошмары, мучавшие его по ночам — всё это, если бы он только смог обуздать своё милосердие. Она спустила его с цепи, и он, подобно взявшей след ищейке, преследовал Ганнибала по пятам и привёл её прямиком к её подопечному. И тогда, впервые за много лет, она разглядела в Ганнибале нечто совсем непривычное, новое. Она не сразу поняла, что мягкость, рождающаяся в его глазах, когда он обращал свой взор на Уилла Грэма, появлялась и в ней самой, когда она смотрела на свою борзую. Непоколебимая, беззаветная любовь. Вопреки всему.  
  
Чийо не тешила себя надеждами понять ход мыслей Ганнибала, наблюдая, как тот сначала пытался убить Уилла, потом спас его, а после сдался в руки полиции. Не исключено, что Ганнибал сам не понимал или не желал понимать собственных побуждений. Так или иначе она успокоилась, зная, что по крайней мере сейчас он привёл мысли в порядок и находился в безопасности, в клетке, куда вошёл по собственной воле.  
  
Три года Чийо жила в Балтиморе. Владея долей собственности на имущество семейства Лектер и имея полный доступ ко всем акциям и финансам, она могла наслаждаться жизнью свободной женщины. Побывала в Нью-Йорке, Вашингтоне и Чикаго, растягивая на неделю каждый переезд, прокладывая собственный путь в этом мире. И хотя она вела размеренную жизнь, привыкнуть к утомительной городской суете и множеству людей вокруг так и не смогла. Уединённость и тишина леса были потеряны для неё, но она должна была оставаться неподалёку от своего подопечного.  
  
Само собой, Уилл Грэм вернулся. Эти три года ничего ему не дали — только не после того, что Ганнибал с ним сделал. И она подумала: конечно же он пришёл, ведь что это, как не любовь. Разве мог он поступить иначе?  
  
Из книг и личных наблюдений Чийо знала, что среди хищников встречается явление выбора партнёра своего пола. Грифы, львы, хори, дельфины, многие подвиды приматов, гиены... примеров масса. Уилл Грэм в её представлении не был тем, в ком Ганнибал мог бы увидеть потенциального спутника жизни, но факт есть факт. Ганнибал выбрал его, и Уилл в конечном счёте выбрал его тоже.  
  
Если это то, что делает Ганнибала счастливым, а так и есть, то она примет это и сделает всё от неё зависящее, чтобы защитить этот вымирающий вид. Ганнибал был необыкновенным и прекрасным зверем, полным животного коварства, которому Уилл так беспечно и глупо поддался, но ведь любовь всех нас делает немного такими. И на глазах Чийо происходил самый причудливый брачный танец из всех, что она видела в своей жизни.  
  
Ей стало интересно, что же они сделают, учитывая, что их разделяла пуленепробиваемая тюремная стена, однако Уилл — изворотливый и хитрый, но умело это скрывающий за миловидной наружностью — отпер клетку и выпустил Ганнибала. И Чийо последовала за ними обоими, зная, что за ними будут гнаться. Она защищала их, потому что не могла позволить браконьерам добиться своего.  
  
Она видела, что Ганнибал вошёл в воду первым, извернувшись как кошка, чтобы принять основной удар на себя. Может быть, так просто вышло. Может быть, он постарался уберечь Уилла, насколько это было возможно. Может быть, он подумал, что если из них двоих и выживет кто-то, это обязан быть Уилл — после всего, что с ним сделал Ганнибал — он обязан жить.  
  
— Огнестрельное ранение в брюшную полость, сквозное. Подозрение на разрыв печени. Мужчина, около пятидесяти; пульс слабый, нитевидный; переохлаждение и булькающие звуки в лёгких; обширные гематомы на спине, верхней части рук, стоп и бёдер от тупого удара. Возможная травма шейного отдела позвоночника; медленная реакция зрачков — подозрение на сотрясение мозга.  
  
Ганнибала мчали на каталке в хирургическое отделение. У него была серая кожа, а губы практически посинели. Он походил на покойника, и лишь то, что доктора обкладывали грелками его торс и бедренные артерии, говорило, что ещё не всё потеряно. Каталку с Уиллом Грэмом везли следом, и выглядел он не намного лучше.   
  
Во всеобщей суматохе ей не составило труда проскользнуть на территорию больницы вслед за ними. Пусть и не в её власти было чем-то помочь, но чёрта с два она позволила бы себе упустить их теперь. Уилла умчали в одну сторону, Ганнибала в другую. Чийо осталась неподалёку от Уилла, чтобы посмотреть, что он предпримет, потому как Ганнибал, придя в себя, непременно захотел бы об этом узнать.  
  
— Колотое ранение в плечо и в щёку, — сообщил лечащий врач, прежде чем спросить Уилла: — Сэр, Вы можете сказать мне, как Вас зовут?  
  
— Билл, — пробормотал Уилл, и наполняющая его рот кровь потекла по подбородку. — А его — Александр.  
  
Врач проверил реакцию его зрачков на свет, ассистент замерил кровяное давление и пульс.  
  
— Вы помните, что с вами произошло?  
  
Некоторые больницы держат связь с полицией, сообщая обо всех пациентах, поступающих с пулевыми ранениями. Некоторые, но не все. Чийо готова была поставить на то, что Ганнибал учёл этот момент при выборе убежища на вершине скалы, заранее проверив все близлежащие медучреждения. Уилл вынужден был увиливать и держать рот на замке, чтобы выиграть для них достаточно времени, и тогда у них появился бы шанс ускользнуть из города до того, как ФБР вышло бы на их след.  
  
— Не помню, — ответил Уилл врачу, напустив испуга в голос. Умница. — Я не помню, — повторил он. — А он... Александр выживет?  
  
— Сделаем всё возможное, сэр.  
  
— Он же будет в порядке? — а вот сейчас ему по-настоящему страшно.  
  
— Билл, я хочу, чтобы Вы успокоились. Сейчас Вам лучше подумать о себе.  
  
Насчёт выживания Уилла Чийо не сомневалась. Он был в надёжных руках, в сознании, в состоянии разговаривать и в достаточной степени в себе, чтобы встать на ноги, когда это понадобится.  
  
Чийо была хороша, так что без труда перемещалась по больнице бесшумной тенью. Никто не остановил её, когда она проникла на смотровую площадку, откуда обычно интерны наблюдают за ходом операций. Там никого не было, и мониторы были выключены. Она не стала их трогать, а просто подошла к окну.  
  
Совсем не просто было видеть Ганнибала на операционном столе. Всегда такой живучий, сейчас он представлял из себя дышащую груду плоти и костей. Из его горла торчала трубка, аппаратура регистрировала жизненные показатели, и его обступили множество докторов, отрывисто переговаривающихся между собой.  
  
Человеческое тело более выносливо, в сравнении с другими животными. Чийо напоминала себе о способности человека выносить боль и повреждения. О способности _Ганнибала_ , невзирая на боль и повреждения, оставаться в строю, словно ему всё это нипочём. Пожалуй, ей стоило учесть вероятность того, что он не выкарабкается, и спланировать, что делать в таком случае, но она даже думать об этом не стала.  
  
Но Ганнибал был упрям и удачлив. Возможности его тела практически превышали человеческие, и оно переносило условия, при которых любое другое просто не выдержало бы.  
  
 _Держись, живи, давай же_  
  
Чийо не сразу осознала, что шептала это почти беззвучно. Но он сделал это. Его зашили, забинтовали и перевезли в отделение интенсивной терапии, чтобы контролировать кровотечение в брюшной полости.  
  
Как только его оставили одного в палате, она проникла туда, чтобы занять сторожевой пост у его постели. Ганнибал лежал на спине и выглядел сильно осунувшимся. Серебристая щетина проступала на щеках и подбородке. Волосы лежали в абсолютном беспорядке. От двух резервуаров с лекарствами к сгибу локтя тянулась трубка капельницы. Левая сторона его лица припухла и потемнела от гематом. Но дышал он ровно, без посторонних приспособлений. Она касалась его волос рукой, приглаживая их, и ждала. Это продлилось не так долго, как она предполагала.  
  
Толерантность Уилла к седативным оказалась куда более высокой, чем можно было ожидать. Он пришёл искать Ганнибала в то время, как Чийо подгоняла к больнице свою машину. И когда она вернулась в палату Ганнибала, Уилл уже был у его постели. Его щека была зашита, а одна рука перевязана и зафиксирована напротив груди, скрытая под краденым форменным халатом.  
  
Чийо немного притормозила в дверях, сквозь зазор между шторами наблюдая за этими двумя и убеждаясь, что для её подопечного лучшего и представить невозможно.  
  
Уилл мягко потеребил Ганнибала за плечо.  
  
— Нам надо уходить, — произнёс он, едва шевеля губами. Ганнибал открыл глаза и посмотрел на Уилла расфокусированным, немного растерянным взглядом.  
  
— Мой прекрасный мальчик, — сказал Ганнибал по-литовски. — Что случилось с твоим лицом?  
  
Уилл стащил с него покрывала и нащупал пульт управления положением кровати, пытаясь помочь Ганнибалу сесть. Как только тот смог сам держаться в более-менее вертикальном положении, Уилл, иногда спотыкаясь, подкатил инвалидное кресло к кровати.   
  
— Ганнибал, есть идеи, куда нам поехать? — спросил Уилл.  
  
— Подойди ко мне и дай на тебя посмотреть, — сказал Ганнибал на этот раз на японском. Чийо с облегчением отметила, что он всё ещё способен к вербальному взаимодействию. Его акцент был ужасен, впрочем, как и прежде.  
  
— По-английски, Ганнибал, пожалуйста, — попросил Уилл. Он схватил медкарту Ганнибала с прикроватной стойки и, после безуспешной попытки затолкать в карман халата, сунул её за пазуху. — Давай сосредоточимся, окей?  
  
В ответ Ганнибал моргнул, заторможенно и сонно.  
  
— Мы куда-то уезжаем? — его английский был невнятный и едва понятный вообще.  
  
— Да. Да, господи, ну давай же. Помоги мне, один я тебя не дотащу.  
  
— Я не была уверена, что после падения вы выживете, — произнесла Чийо, давая знать о своём присутствии.  
  
Уилл от неожиданности вздрогнул и схватился здоровой рукой за поручень кровати. У Чийо во внутреннем кармане длинного пальто был спрятан обрез, и Уилл видел это, но на его лице не было ничего, кроме облегчения.  
  
— Это была ты, — сказал он. — Ты нас вытащила из воды. И вызвала скорую.  
  
— Да. Ты всё ещё собираешься умереть? — Она демонстративно опустила руку на приклад оружия, показывая готовность использовать его.  
  
И Уилл, посмотрев ей в глаза, понял, что она не шутит.  
  
— Нет. Он выжил, так почему бы нам не жить. Ты поможешь?  
  
Она подошла ближе, давая Ганнибалу себя увидеть.  
  
— Некоторые жуки едят даже итадори*, — сказала Чийо. Похоже, это была какая-то старинная пословица. Что-то вроде «Каждому своё» или «О вкусах не спорят». — Но ты действительно хочешь его отпустить, после всего, что было?  
  
— Уилл не итадори! — запротестовал Ганнибал. Он потянулся к Уиллу, и тот поймал его руку, при этом выражения лиц у обоих были одинаково упёртые.  
  
— Значит, это ты, — ответила Чийо, чуть улыбнувшись. — Никто не покусился бы на тебя, ведь ты сам заполоняешь и пожираешь всё на своём пути.  
  
Уилл тихо зашипел сквозь зубы на выдохе, не скрывая своего раздражения.  
  
— Да-да, мы оба — жуки и сорняки, падение и скалы, а ещё нам пора сматываться!  
  
— Я никуда не пойду без Уилла, — заявил Ганнибал. Но Чийо это только на руку.  
  
Совместными усилиями, в три руки они с Уиллом помогли Ганнибалу пересесть с кровати в кресло и укутали его в плед.  
  
— За мной, — распорядилась Чийо, берясь за ручки коляски и выкатывая её из палаты. Она шагала уверенно и даже не оборачивалась. И слышала, как Уилл ковылял следом, несмотря на то, что ноги у него наверняка были все в синяках и ужасно болели.  
  
Они устроили Ганнибала на разложенном заднем сиденье автомобиля, чтобы он мог лежать, и Уилл забрался с ним рядом, ни в какую не желая отходить. Ганнибал отключился ещё до того, как Чийо успела сложить инвалидное кресло и загрузить его на переднее пассажирское.  
  
Ладонь Уилла покоилась у Ганнибала на груди.  
  
— Почему ты следуешь за ним? — спросил Уилл, когда машина тронулась.  
  
— Почему ты превратил человека в светлячка? — Чийо бросила взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, чтобы на мгновение пересечься с ним взглядом. — Все мы — твари из дикого сада. И делаем то, что должны делать.  
  
— Держать того человека в клетке было жестоко, — осторожно заметил Уилл. — Милосерднее было бы убить его.  
  
— Он не заслужил милосердия.  
  
Она чувствовала, что не хочет продолжать этот разговор. То, что она сделала, его никак не касается. Она уже выстрелила в него однажды и сделает это снова, если придётся.  
  
— И твоё желание не склониться ни в положение убийцы, ни в положение невинной жертвы превратило тебя в орудие пыток.  
  
Чийо включила печку.  
  
Под ладонью Уилла, грудь Ганнибала вздымалась спокойно и ровно.  
  
— Ты меня судишь или пытаешься понять мои действия?  
  
— То и другое, — признал Уилл.  
  
— Не стоит и пытаться, — сказала она некоторое время спустя. — Но знай, что я присматривала за Ганнибалом ещё тогда, когда он только создавал свою овечью шкуру. Я была его хранителем долгие годы, его защитником, когда он был слишком мал, чтобы охотиться ради себя. Иногда даже хищники нуждаются в защите.  
  
Уилл не ответил, долго молчал, и только когда они были уже на подъезде к её дому, произнёс:  
  
— Он всего лишь человек.  
  
Они вместе перенесли Ганнибала на кровать в гостевой комнате и укутали в одеяла. Чийо поманила Уилла за собой на кухню и заставила сесть. Она поставила перед ним тарелку с горячим куриным бульоном и сидела напротив, пока он ел.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Уилл в конце концов. — Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду тебе благодарен.  
  
Она дала ему бутылку тёплой воды и стопку чистой одежды и отправила к Ганнибалу.  
  
— Тебе он позволит позаботиться о нём, — сказала она. — Он посвятит себя тебе и будет преданно следовать за тобой, что бы ты ни решил. А ты готов на то же самое ради него?  
  
— А сейчас ты скажешь, что если я его обижу, ты сделаешь со мной то же самое? — Чийо промолчала, и Уилл кивнул. — Ну да. Но этим я уже сыт по горло.  
  
— Значит, я буду защищать вас обоих, — заявила она и покинула комнату, оставляя их одних и уходя на кухню, чтобы поесть самой.  
  
Когда она зашла проведать их позднее, Ганнибал уже не спал, а Уилл свернулся вокруг него в гнезде из одеял и подушек, поддерживающих их травмы.  
  
— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — сказал Ганнибал. — Учитывая то, что ты столкнул нас с обрыва.  
  
Уилл поцеловал его в лоб, потом в каждое веко, мягко поддерживая рукой его голову.  
  
— Любое рождение болезненно, — ответил он. — Но оно даёт новую жизнь.  
  
— Я не чувствую себя переродившимся, — проворчал Ганнибал. — Только подстреленным и избитым. И ужасно старым.  
  
— А ты и стар, — поддразнивал Уилл. — Посмотри на все эти седины. Признавайся, ты красился? — Он ткнулся носом Ганнибалу между ухом и короткими волосами, спускающимися от виска.  
  
Ганнибал выглядел оскорблённым.  
  
— Вовсе нет.  
  
Он всегда был искусным манипулятором и лжецом. И Чийо никогда прежде не видела его настолько открытым и легкочитаемым.   
  
Уилл не улыбнулся: лицевые мышцы ещё не отошли от местной анестезии — но в его глазах зажёгся тёплый огонёк.  
  
— Ты просто смешон, — сказал Уилл.  
  
Ганнибал заметил её, остановившуюся в дверях, и Уилл, проследив за его взглядом, повернул голову туда же. Чийо приставила свой обрез к стоящему в углу стулу и сама опустилась на него, беря в руки электронную книгу и открывая статью на том месте, где закончила читать в прошлый раз. Уилл обратил к Ганнибалу неуверенный взгляд, но тот лишь притянул его ближе.  
  
Чийо наблюдала, как они — её маленькая популяция — заснули в объятиях друг друга, и вернулась к чтению о совместной жизнедеятельности двух мужских особей пингвинов, которые пытались высиживать камни до тех пор, пока их смотрители не предоставляли им настоящие яйца. Чийо слышала об усилиях Ганнибала и Уилла поладить с девочкой Хоббсов, о катастрофе с женщиной Вёрджер и о сольной попытке Уилла построить семью. Чийо с нежностью вспомнила малютку борзую, о которой заботилась. Пожалуй, пришло время остановить их бесплодные попытки высидеть камни. Ей придётся найти для них настоящее яйцо.

 

 

10.01.2017

**Author's Note:**

> * Итадори (в буквальном переводе — «снимающий боль»; синонимы: Горец японский, Рейнутрия японская) — многолетнее травянистое растение, распространённое на территории Японии, Китая, Кореи, а также в Европе с середины 19 века. Относится к числу самых опасных инвазивных видов растений.


End file.
